This invention relates to apparatus for preparing bread dough for baking by feeding, dividing and panning the dough without excessive working and kneading thereof. More particularly, the apparatus of the invention is capable of high volume production with only two operators, and eliminates the conventional divider or scaler, and rounder needed in automatic bread making equipment. At the same time proofing of the dough is effected at least in part, thus avoiding the use of chemical additives which are considered objectionable by many purchasers.
In the conventional production of bread by automatic machinery four operators are ordinarily needed, the operation starting with dividing or scaling bulk dough into individual pieces of the desired weight, followed by rounding the individual pieces, proofing and molding. The molded pieces are then placed in pans for baking. Machinery presently available for effecting the above steps is bulky, expensive, time-consuming and labor intensive.
Various prior art attempts at improvement of the above-described operation have been made. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,362; 2,951,456 and 3,347,183. In these patents bulk dough is formed into a continuous ribbon, cut into desired lengths and conveyed through various subsequent operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,362 discloses apparatus which is alleged to eliminate rounding, proofing and molding, but this is accomplished by use of a solution containing an oxidizing agent or yeast food, such as bromate, sodium metavanadate, sodium chlorite, and/or carbonated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,456 provides an elongated tapered hopper having a reduced opening at the lower end, means for introducing compressed air or other pressure medium into the hopper above the bulk dough for extrusion thereof through the reduced opening under great pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,183 discloses apparatus for metering bulk dough into "slugs" of desired size, including opposed rollers to knead the dough, a pair of forming rollers comprising a channeled roller and a pressure roller, and cutting means to cut the formed dough into a plurality of slugs.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus for preparing bulk dough for baking which eliminates chemical conditioners or oxidizing agents, the use of highly pressurized vessels with their consequent danger, and excessive kneading and working of the dough between rollers under pressure.
It will be understood that this invention is not concerned with the initial mixing or preparation of the bulk dough or the baking thereof after dividing and panning.
According to the invention there is provided an apparatus for preparing bread dough which comprises a downwardly tapering hopper for bulk dough, a rotary pump beneath said hopper, a die through which dough is extruded by said pump in a continuous ribbon, first conveyor means for receiving said ribbon of dough from said die, proofing means through which said ribbon of dough is conducted for a predetermined period of time, second conveyor means for receiving said ribbon of dough from said proofing means, guide rolls for conducting said ribbon of dough through a substantially vertical path of travel, substantially horizontal conveyor means for receiving said ribbon of dough from said guide rolls, means for cutting said ribbon of dough into individual pieces of predetermined length while traveling on said horizontal conveyor means, means to roll said individual pieces into cylindrical shapes with the axes thereof transverse to the direction of travel of said horizontal conveyor means, means to divide said individual pieces into at least two further pieces of substantially equal size, and means to convey and position a pan beneath the end of said horizontal conveyor means to receive said pieces of dough.